wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Egg/Gallery
While Sylvia tries to defeat a ferocious flying beast, Wander finds an unhatched egg and believes it to be her baby. The only way to make it hatch is with love, but Sylvia appears to not have all that information, so Wander helps her love the egg while they try to get up the mountain to the beast's nest. Sylvia fights a beast S1e1b Mountain planet.jpg|The planet where the episode takes place on. s1e1b Sylvia about to roar.jpg|Look, there's Sylvia. s1e1b Sylvia roaring.jpg|ROAR!!! s1e1b Sylvia facing a beast in the distance.jpg|Now, who is she against this time? s1e1b Beast up close.jpg|A beast? s1e1b Beast roaring.jpg|Whoa, that's a mad one! s1e1b Beast flying toward Sylvia.jpg s1e1b Sylvia ducks.jpg|Duck! s1e1b Sylvia sitting up.jpg|That was close. s1e1b Sylvia taunting.jpg|"That all you got, you overgrown iguanazoid?!" s1e1b Sylvia and beast face off.jpg|It's Zbornak vs Beast, who would win? s1e1b Beast with head back.jpg|Beast is ready to attack... s1e1b Beast fires laser vision.jpg|BEAST LASER VISION! s1e1b Sylvia dodging laser vision.jpg|Zbornak is on the run! s1e1b Sylvia running.jpg|Time for the attack... s1e1b Sylvia slows down.jpg|She slows down... s1e1b Sylvia preparing to attack.jpg|Zbornak is ready to attack... s1e1b Sylvia preparing to attack 2.jpg|Ready... s1e1b Sylvia ready to punch.jpg|Set... s1e1b Sylvia ready to punch 2.jpg|Aaaand... s1e1b Sylvia's fist.jpg|PUNCH! s1e1b Take that.jpg|Take that! S1e1b Successful hit.jpg|And the Zbornak scores the first point! Zbornak 1, Beast 0. S1e1b Beast isn't happy.jpg|Wait, Beast is fighting back! S1e1b Attempting to escape.jpg|Zbornak is running -- S1e1b Beast grabs Sylvia.jpg|Oh! Zbornak is grabbed! S1e1b Beast swings Sylvia.jpg|BEAST SWING! S1e1b Beast attacking Sylvia.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Beast swings Sylvia 2.jpg|Whoa, Zbornak is losing, now! S1e1b Beast attacking Sylvia 2.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Wander behind a rock.jpg|Wander watches the action. S1e1b Sylvia thud.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Sylvia thud 2.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Wander "You think".jpg|"You think --" S1e1b Sylvia thud 3.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Wander "That maybe".jpg|"That maybe --" S1e1b Sylvia thud 4.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Wander "You should".jpg|"You should --" S1e1b Sylvia thud 5.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Wander "Try another".jpg|"Try another --" S1e1b Sylvia thud 6.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Wander wincing behind rock.jpg|This isn't going so good. S1e1b Beat-up Sylvia "NO!".jpg|"NO!" S1e1b Beast swinging Sylvia.jpg|"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'VE..." S1e1b Thrown in the air.jpg|"GOT THIIIIIIIS!!!" S1e1b Sylvia airborn.jpg|The flying Zbornak! S1e1b Crash.jpg|CRASH! S1e1b Sylvia on the ground.jpg|I guess that makes the score Zbornak 1, Beast 1. S1e1b Wander spectating.jpg|Watch out, Wander! S1e1b Beast takes rock.jpg|Beast is getting a weapon... S1e1b Nothing to protect himself.jpg|Oh, no. S1e1b Beat-up Sylvia 'Totally under control'.jpg|"Totally under control." S1e1b Oblivious to rock.jpg|And Beast prepares to attack... S1e1b Rock drops on Sylvia.jpg|ROCK DROP! S1e1b That had to hurt.jpg|Right now the score is Zbornak 1, Beast 2. S1e1b Wander 'Yeah, but...'.jpg|"Yeah, but..." S1e1b Wander 'Maybe...'.jpg|"Maaaaaybe..." S1e1b Wander 'There's another way'.jpg|"There's another way to stop --" S1e1b Wander hears Sylvia say no.jpg|"No!" S1e1b Sylvia dragged.jpg|"This is the only way!" S1e1b Oh really.jpg|"Now help me find something to bash this beast!" S1e1b Wander 'Okay'.jpg|"Okay." Wander finds an egg s1e1b something to help.jpg|"Let's see...something to help, something to help, something to help..." And so on. S1e1b Still something to help.jpg|"Something to help..." S1e1b Egg slam.jpg|Ouch! S1e1b What's that.jpg|Whoa, what is this? S1e1b Beholding the egg.jpg|Is that... S1e1b title card.png|An egg? S1e1b Wander is amazed.jpg|Whoa. S1e1b Wander gasps.jpg|No way!! S1e1b Egg from Wander's perspective.jpg|Egg here... S1e1b Beast flying above nest.jpg|Nest there? S1e1b Wander with big eyes.jpg|Such a cute face ;-) S1e1b Wander 'Oh!'.jpg|"Oh!" S1e1b Egg hug.jpg|"You poor baby!" S1e1b Still going for it.jpg|Back to the Zbornak vs Beast fight! S1e1b Still being dragged.jpg|Zbornak is still holding on. S1e1b Still being dragged 2.jpg|Ouch! S1e1b Still being dragged 3.jpg|Ow! S1e1b Sylvia spinning.jpg|Now she's spinning... S1e1b Spinning off a cliff.jpg|Right off the cliff! S1e1b Another beat-up landing.jpg|And that makes the score Zbornak 1, Beast 3. S1e1b Wander baby talk.jpg|"Oh, don't you worry, we'll get you back to Mama." S1e1b Wander baby talk 2.jpg|"Even if she wants to kill us." S1e1b Wander baby talk 3.jpg|"Yes, she does!" S1e1b Wander baby talk 4.jpg|"She wants to kill us dead!" S1e1b Sylvia to Wander 'Great job'.jpg|"Great job, Wander." S1e1b Sylvia taking egg.jpg|Let me have this. S1e1b Sylvia 'Perfect for bashing'.jpg|"This rock is perfect for bashing that beast!" S1e1b Wander correcting Sylvia.jpg|"Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia. It's like I always say..." S1e1b Wander 'A little lump of love'.jpg|"A little lump of love..." S1e1b Wander 'Will take the buck outta the bronco'.jpg|"...will take the buck outta the bronco." S1e1b Wander smiles.jpg|*Smile* S1e1b Sylvia about to stop.jpg|Wait, what? S1e1b Sylvia halting.jpg|Let me stop. S1e1b Sylvia confused.jpg|What were you saying? S1e1b This is an egg.jpg|"This "rock" is an egg." S1e1b The beast is the mother.jpg|"And that beast is this egg's mother." S1e1a Wander has a vision.jpg|Beginning a fantasy moment. S1e1b Fantasy Sylvia walking up mountain.jpg|Sylvia tiptoes like a ballerina. S1e1b Fantasy Sylvia at the nest.jpg|In you go! S1e1b Fantasy Sylvia setting down egg.jpg|Setting the egg in its nest S1e1b Fantasy egg in nest.jpg|Perfect. S1e1b Fantasy egg about to hatch.jpg|Once in the nest, it will hatch. S1e1b Fantasy egg hatching.jpg|Look! It's hatching! S1e1b Fantasy beast flying.jpg|Still flying -- S1e1b Fantasy beast notice.jpg|Huh? S1e1b Fantasy egg still hatching.jpg|Here comes baby! S1e1b Fantasy baby revealed.jpg|The egg hatched! S1e1b Fantasy baby in nest.jpg|Awwwwwww! S1e1b Fantasy baby happy.jpg|The baby beast S1e1b Fantasy beast sees baby.jpg|Mother is pleased S1e1b Fantasy beast happy.jpg|A happy mother S1e1b Fantasy Wander and Sylvia crying.jpg|Wander and Sylvia are crying their eyes out. S1e1b Fantasy Wander and Sylvia crying 2.jpg|It's so happy! S1e1b Fantasy Wander and Sylvia crying 3.jpg|Wiping their tears of joy S1e1b Fantasy Wander and Sylvia crying 4.jpg|Enjoying the reunion. S1e1b Fantasy beast reunites with baby.jpg|Reunited S1e1b Fantasy beast kisses baby.jpg|Kissing her baby. S1e1b Fantasy mother and child happy.jpg|A mother and child S1e1b Fantasy mother and child snuggle.jpg|Snuggling each other S1e1b Fantasy big finish.jpg|Big finale to Wander's fantasy S1e1a Sylvia forget it.jpg|"Forget it!" S1e1a Sylvia mocking.jpg|"Sappy smooshy-wooshy..." S1e1a Sylvia mocking 2.jpg|"...lovey-dovey silliness..." S1e1a Sylvia mocking 3.jpg|"...ain't my style!" S1e1a Sylvia stomps past Wander.jpg|"You're on your own this time, Wander." S1e1a Sylvia stomps past Wander 2.jpg|Rejecting Wander's idea S1e1a Wander confused.jpg|Wander is confused S1e1b Sylvia "That thing wants to eat us".jpg|"That thing wants to eat us, and the only way to get her to back off is to..." S1e1a Sylvia punch.jpg|HUH! S1e1a Sylvia punch 2.jpg|HA! S1e1a Sylvia punch 3.jpg|HOO! S1e1b Sylvia "Fight her off!".jpg|"FIGHT HER OFF!" S1e1a Sylvia kick.jpg|HA! S1e1a foot cramp.jpg|Ow! Foot cramp! S1e1a foot cramp 2.jpg|Hasn't been fighting hard enough for a while. S1e1b Sylvia "I'll have nothing to do with this".jpg|"I'll have nothing to do with this." S1e1b Wander "Poo-poo to you".jpg|"Well, poo-poo to you, Miss Punchy Punchersons." S1e1a who needs you anyway.jpg|"Who needs you, anyway?" S1e1a I'll do it myself.jpg|"I'll do it myself, with the..." S1e1b The Power of Love.jpg|"Power of Love!" S1e1a Wander tries to lift the egg.jpg|When he realized... S1e1a Wander still tries to lift the egg.jpg|...he cannot lift the egg! S1e1a Sylvia watching the action.jpg|Do I have to?! S1e1a Sylvia has to help after all.jpg|Looks like Sylvia will be helping after all. Going up the mountain S1e1b Sylvia "Stupid egg".jpg|"Stupid egg." S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision.jpg|Muttering to herself as she runs. S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision 2.jpg|Jump! S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision 3.jpg|Cross that bridge! S1e1b running with beast from behind.jpg|She's trailing you! S1e1b beast divebombs for Sylvia.jpg|Look out, she's closing in! S1e1b the beast misses Sylvia.jpg|Phew, missed her. S1e1b Incoming gap.jpg|Dead end! S1e1b Sylvia about to speed up.jpg|Looks like we gotta go faster. s1e1b Sylvia speeds up.jpg|Speed it up! S1e1b wide gap.jpg|Prepare to jump! S1e1b Egg starts bouncing.jpg|Whoa, this is too fast. s1e1b Wander is about to shout.jpg|Wander's not happy... s1e1b Wander STOP.jpg|"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!" S1e1b screeching to a halt.jpg|SCREEEECH! S1e1b up to the edge.jpg|Look out! S1e1b Sylvia stops at the tip of the cliff.jpg|Can she hold it? S1e1b Sylvia on the cliff tip.jpg|Wait, where's the egg? S1e1b Sylvia reaches for Wander.jpg|Almost forgot Wander. S1e1b trying to balance on the cliff.jpg|Whoa, that's hard to do in reality! S1e1b Wander slow down.jpg|"S-low do-hown." S1e1b Wander "There's a baby on board".jpg|"There's a baby on board!" S1e1b hearing the beast.jpg|Uh-oh S1e1b Beast flies up to cliff.jpg|Not her again! S1e1b Beast breaks cliff.jpg|She breaks our standing point! S1e1b about to fall.jpg|Falling! S1e1b Wander making fall noise.jpg|Wait, he can imitate a fall whistle? S1e1b Wander making fall noise 2.jpg|Way to break the fourth wall, Wander. S1e1b after the fall.jpg|That was a close one. S1e1b Fireballs.jpg|AHH!!! FIREBALLS!!! S1e1b Fire breath.jpg|She's still not giving up. S1e1b going to hide.jpg|Hide! S1e1b beast outside cave.jpg|Come out! S1e1b beast outside cave 2.jpg|I know you're in there! S1e1b beast outside cave 3.jpg|I see you! In the cave s1e1b hiding in a cave.jpg|She'll never find us in here. S1e1b Sylvia licked.jpg|Eww! S1e1b Sylvia licked - close up.jpg|Okay, that's gross. S1e1b Sylvia ready to punch again.jpg|Not if I can handle it! S1e1b Sylvia punching tongue.jpg|Take this! S1e1b That's gotta do it.jpg|That's gotta hurt, huh? S1e1b Sylvia shakes off the saliva.jpg|Eww, beast saliva. S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around.jpg|There's gotta be an exit around here... S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around 2.jpg|Hmm... S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around 3.jpg|Where is it? S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around 4.jpg|Still looking... S1e1b Sylvia sees something.jpg|I found something! S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking at the exit.jpg|Look over there! s1e1b exit.jpg|An exit! S1e1b Success.jpg|Score! S1e1b Preparing to escape.jpg|Come on, let's get out. S1e1b Let's get out of here.jpg|"If we hurry, we'll escape before it realizes there's an exit." S1e1b Bouncing egg.jpg|Not again! S1e1b Too fast.jpg|Whoa! That's too fast! S1e1b Slower!.jpg|"Slower!" S1e1b Do I have to.jpg|Do I? S1e1b Exasperated.jpg|Okay, I'll slow down for ya. S1e1b Slowing down.jpg|Going slower S1e1b The egg starts to glow.jpg|Whoa! It's glowing?! S1e1b Wander talking in slow-mo.jpg|"Sl..." S1e1b Wander talking in slow-mo 2.jpg|"...ooooooow..." S1e1b Wander talking in slow-mo 3.jpg|"...errrrrrrr!" S1e1b Slowing down, more.jpg|Even slower S1e1b The egg glows brighter.jpg|More egg glow! S1e1b Slowing down, even more.jpg|Still going slow S1e1b Wander talking in slow-mo again.jpg|"Sssss..." S1e1b Wander talking in slow-mo again 2.jpg|...lllllll --" S1e1b Cut it out.jpg|"Wander!" S1e1b Dropping Wander.jpg|You get off of this. S1e1b Sylvia briefing.jpg|"Look, we have got a very short window of time before Dragon Breath figures out a way to get to us. If we're gonna get to that nest in the next millennium..." S1e1b Glowing egg in Sylvia's arm.jpg|"...this "baby" is gonna have to man up --" S1e1b Egg glowing more.jpg|Here comes more glow! S1e1b Wander applauds.jpg|Glowing eggs make me really happy! S1e1b Why are you doing that.jpg|"And WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" S1e1b Wander excited point.jpg|Look look look! S1e1b Examining the egg.jpg|Lemme see it. S1e1b Hearts forming on the egg.jpg|Huh? What's this? TheEgg-Sylvia.jpg S1e1b Hearts forming on the egg 2.jpg|The egg is making hearts? S1e1b Wander dawww.jpg|"Dawwwwwwww!" S1e1b She likes you.jpg|"She likes you!" S1e1b Wander cute face.jpg|Such an adorable face :-3 S1e1b Shadow behind Sylvia.jpg|Unaware of the figure behind her S1e1b The beast followed.jpg|What the -- how'd the beast get in here?! S1e1b Uh oh.jpg|Not good. S1e1b Running for the exit.jpg|LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! S1e1b Fireball catching up.jpg|Look out! Sylvia drops the egg S1e1b Successful escape.jpg|We're out! S1e1b Fire coming out of cave.jpg|She'll never find us here. S1e1b Hiding from fire.jpg|Stay out of sight. S1e1b Sylvia losing balance.jpg|Sylvia loses her balance... S1e1b Sylvia drops egg.jpg|...and drops the egg. S1e1b Wander "MY BABY!".jpg|"MY BABY!!!" S1e1b falling egg.jpg|The egg falling. s1e1b Wander WAHHHHH.jpg|"WAHHHHH!!!" S1e1b last minute helping 1.jpg|A last minute helping from a plant s1e1b Wander phew.jpg|"Phew." S1e1b egg continues falling 1.jpg|Not strong enough to hold. S1e1b last minute helping 2.jpg|Another last minute helping (this looks familiar...) S1e1b into the log.jpg|It goes into the log S1e1b egg at the cliff.jpg|Can it hold? S1e1b egg continues falling 2.jpg|Nope S1e1b last minute helping 3.jpg|Yet another last minute helping S1e1b plant tossing egg.jpg|WAIT -- the plant can throw things?!? S1e1b egg continues falling 3.jpg|Here comes the pitch! S1e1b egg sliding down mountain.jpg|The egg slides down the mountain... S1e1b back at the bottom.jpg|...it ends at the very bottom where the adventure began. S1e1b Falling egg spectators.jpg|Now that was close, for a while. S1e1b safe and sound.jpg|"Phew, safe and sound, right back where we started." S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 1.jpg|Oh, boy. S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 2.jpg|An annoyed Zbornak S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 3.jpg|Total head stretch S1e1b Sylvia not happy.jpg|Upset at the fact they have to start all over again. Back where we started S1e1b Sliding down mountain.jpg|Back we go! S1e1b Back with the egg.jpg|And...let's go back up again. S1e1b What's happening.jpg|Uh-oh! S1e1b Beast comes out of cave.jpg|She's coming out! S1e1b Sylvia "Quick!".jpg|"Quick!" S1e1b Sylvia "Fish in a barrel".jpg|"Out here, we're fish in a barrel!" S1e1b Wander "What is wrong with you?!".jpg|"What is wrong with you?!" S1e1b Wander punishing Sylvia.jpg|"You've been flingin' this poor thing around like a sack of potatoes!" S1e1b Wander "Do you know nothing".jpg|"Do you know nothing about pr-oper parenting?!" S1e1b Sylvia turns back to the beast.jpg|Well... S1e1b Beast struggling.jpg|Seriously, how did she follow us in the first place? S1e1b Sylvia afraid.jpg|"What?! What?! What do you want me to do?!" S1e1b Wander "The baby needs to know we're helping it".jpg|"The baby needs to know we're helping it." S1e1b Wander "Not hurting it".jpg|"Not hurting it." S1e1b Wander "It needs some reassurance".jpg|"It needs some reassurance." S1e1b Wander "It needs...".jpg|"It needs..." S1e1b Sylvia flabbergasted.jpg|Oh, boy... S1e1b Sylvia "Don't tell me".jpg|"Don't -- tell me!" S1e1b Wander being sweet.jpg|Oh, yes I will! S1e1b Wander being sweet 2.jpg|"A..." S1e1b Wander being sweet 3.jpg|"...hug!!" s1e1b Sylvia over.jpg|"Over." s1e1b Sylvia my.jpg|"My." s1e1b Sylvia dead.jpg|"Dead." s1e1b Sylvia body.jpg|"Body." S1e1b Sylvia startled.jpg|Syl, I think you should change your mind soon... S1e1b Now what's going to happen.jpg|Oh, boy. S1e1b Beast roaring from cave.jpg|Better hurry, I think the beast is angry... S1e1b Sylvia frightened.jpg|Yikes! S1e1b Going to hug.jpg|Okay, I'll give it a hug! S1e1b Sylvia egg hug.jpg|And here it is. S1e1b Egg glowing again.jpg|Yes! More love for Eggy! S1e1b Can we go.jpg|"There! Good, right? Good? Can we go?" S1e1b Beast almost free.jpg|The beast is almost out. S1e1b Beast breaks free.jpg|And she's out! S1e1b Beast mad.jpg|Looks like she's gonna pay back. S1e1b Beast with head back again.jpg|Preparing to attack! S1e1b Fire breath again.jpg|FIRE! S1e1b This can't be good.jpg|Not again! S1e1b Fire strikes Sylvia.jpg|And that brings the score to Zbornak 1, Beast 4. S1e1b Burnt egg.jpg|Hard-boiled egg, well...burnt actually. s1e1b Sylvia and egg burnt.jpg|"I'm not happy right now." s1e1b Wander sad.jpg|Wander has to agree... s1e1b Wander with banjo.jpg|Wander's first song starts! The Bronco's Buck S1e1b Going back up the hill.jpg|We're on a quest to get Eggy to the nesty. S1e1b Dodge the spines.jpg|Projectile spines... S1e1b Running into the spine.jpg|They hit more than they S1e1b After the spine hit.jpg|miss. S1e1b The egg is scratched.jpg|Well, the baby has a scratch S1e1b The egg is scratched 2.jpg|On her shell that hasn't hatched, S1e1b The egg is scratched 3.jpg|And a booboo just demands S1e1b it needs something.jpg|a S1e1b The egg needs a kiss.jpg|kiss. S1e1b Sylvia is asked to kiss the egg.jpg|A kiss? Really? S1e1b Sylvia kisses egg.jpg|*smooch* S1e1b Beast flies in on left.jpg|Incoming beast! S1e1b Beast fires ice breath.jpg|And now you're shiverin'... S1e1b Shivering from ice breath.jpg|...from frosty freezy ice breath. S1e1b Sylvia frozen from the beast.jpg|And I can tell you want to punch me S1e1b Sylvia in ice.jpg|in the gut! S1e1b Wander shivering.jpg|The baby's cold, S1e1b Sad to admit.jpg|Sad to admit. S1e1b Sylvia annoyed.jpg|Needs Mother Hen to S1e1b Sitting on the egg.jpg|sit on it. S1e1b And now you've got.jpg|And you have got S1e1b Ready to poke.jpg|the biggest S1e1b Banjo poke.jpg|butt! S1e1b Beast flies in on right.jpg|Here she comes again! S1e1b Spitting beast.jpg|BEAST SPIT! S1e1b Sylvia about to be spat on.jpg|Oh boy... S1e1b Sylvia in spit.jpg|After getting hit with monster spit... S1e1b Bathing the egg.jpg|A bath we take. S1e1b Wander in bubbles.jpg|And now, we soothe your Eggy-Poo... S1e1b Patting the egg.jpg|With Patty-Cake. S1e1b Wander singing.jpg|Caring for children is such fun. S1e1b Wander singing 2.jpg|Won't you agree? S1e1b Sylvia's eyes are bloodshot.jpg|You thought you'd kick some monster butt, S1e1b Egg tea party.jpg|Instead, you're dressed for tea! S1e1b Sylvia zapped.jpg|ZAP! S1e1b Sylvia burnt.jpg|That's gotta be a singe. S1e1b Sylvia beginning to climb.jpg|As we approach S1e1b Sylvia climbing.jpg|our final destination, S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings.jpg|You have been burned and singed and smashed and struck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 2.jpg|It was all worth it, oh, you'll agree, 'cause finally you will see... S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 3.jpg|A lump of love will take the bronco's buck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 4.jpg|Oh, yeah, a lump of love will take the bronco's... S1e1b Sylvia still climbs as Wander sings.jpg|Buck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 5.jpg|Dee-yit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee, root-dit-dit-dit-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 6.jpg|Doot-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 7.jpg|Dee-yit-dit-doo-doo-dit-dit-dee, dee-dee-dit-doo-doo doo-doo-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 8.jpg|Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo doo-dit-dit-dee-dee-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 9.jpg|Dee-dit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee, root-dit-dit-dit-doo S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 10.jpg|Root-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo S1e1b Still climbing up.jpg|Dee-root-doot-doot-doot- dit-dit-dee, root-doot-doo-doo-doo doo-doo-doo S1e1b Wander ends the song.jpg|Root-doo-doo, yit-dit-dit-dit-dee... S1e1b Wander pant.jpg|Dee! Sylvia gives up S1e1b Nest on mountain.jpg|There it is, the nest! S1e1b Sylvia reaching over.jpg|Getting closer... S1e1b Sylvia coming up.jpg|Almost there... S1e1b Sylvia tired.jpg|Phew! S1e1b Sylvia made it.jpg|Got it. S1e1b Sylvia "Finally".jpg|"Finally." S1e1b Sylvia "Good riddance!".jpg|"Good riddance!" S1e1b Sylvia throwing egg.jpg|Now go into your place, baby! S1e1b Egg slams into nest.jpg|EGG SLAM! S1e1b Egg cracking.jpg|Oh no, it cracked! S1e1b Sylvia horrified.jpg|What have I done?! S1e1b Sylvia puts her head to the egg.jpg|Baby, can you hear me? S1e1b Sylvia going to knock.jpg|Just a test to make sure you're not dead... S1e1b Sylvia knocks the egg.jpg|A small knock S1e1b Sylvia listening.jpg|Nothing at first... S1e1b Egg knocks back to Sylvia.jpg|*Knock knock knock* S1e1b Sylvia happy.jpg|It's okay! S1e1b Sylvia hugs the egg happily.jpg|I'm so glad you're still alive! S1e1b Sylvia's mood changes.jpg|Wait, what am I doing? S1e1b Wander with heart.jpg|Wander looks so cute in this shot. S1e1b No idea why this is happening.jpg|Should I be doing this? S1e1b Sylvia backs up in anger.jpg|NO! I SHOULDN'T! S1e1b Angry over the egg.jpg|"Ohhhhh, I see what you're doin'!" S1e1b It's not gonna work.jpg|"Well, it's not -- gonna -- work!" S1e1b Egg stops glowing.jpg|""No cutesy wootsy egg is gonna make a softy outta me!" S1e1b Sylvia "Just as soon as Wander".jpg|"Just as soon as Wander sees his..." S1e1b Sylvia goofy face.jpg|"...lovey..." S1e1b Sylvia goofy face 2.jpg|"...dovey..." S1e1b Sylvia goofy face 3.jpg|"...plan..." S1e1b Sylvia "Go up in smoke".jpg|"...go up in smoke..." S1e1b Sylvia "I will be back".jpg|"I will be back to doin'..." S1e1b Sylvia "What I do best".jpg|"...what I do best." S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 1.jpg|And that is... S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 2.jpg|KICKIN' S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 3.jpg|SOME S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 4.jpg|MONSTER S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 5.jpg|BUTT! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 1.jpg|No monster can upset me! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 2.jpg|I gotta get back to the fight! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 3.jpg|She's beaten me four times already... S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 4.jpg|...and I'm gonna make up for it! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 5.jpg|This fight must go on! S1e1b Sylvia is serious.jpg|As for you... S1e1b Sylvia snorting.jpg|You don't get anything! S1e1b Sylvia serves you right.jpg|Serves you right! I'm leaving. The hatching and horrible results S1e1b Egg starts to hatch.jpg|The egg is about to hatch! S1e1b Beast strolling through sky.jpg|Still flying... S1e1b Beast notices hatching egg.jpg|Noticing the hatching egg. S1e1b Wander 'Here we go!'.jpg|"Here we go!" S1e1b Wander sees Sylvia leaving.jpg|Syl, where ya goin? S1e1b Wander 'Aren't you gonna stay'.jpg|"Hey! Aren't you gonna stay for the reunion?" S1e1b Sylvia walking down the mountain.jpg|"Why? Do I look like a giant, flying lizard?" S1e1b Wander stares in confusion.jpg|Hmm, no wonder she doesn't wanna stay. S1e1b Wander shrugs.jpg|Oh, well. S1e1b Awaiting the reunion.jpg|Guess I'm gonna have to see it myself! S1e1b Egg breaks a bit.jpg|The baby's coming! S1e1b Beast watching egg hatch.jpg|The beast is watching S1e1b Beast smiles.jpg|She's liking it. S1e1b Wander getting excited.jpg|Yes! She likes it! S1e1b Wander looks back at the egg.jpg|How's the egg? S1e1b Egg breaks more.jpg|It's hatching more! S1e1b Beast loving look.jpg|The beast looking motherly ;-) S1e1b Wander watching with big eyes.jpg|My, Wander. What big eyes you've got. S1e1b Wander getting more excited.jpg|Almost there! S1e1b Egg almost hatched.jpg|Just a few more nudges... S1e1b Baby revealed.jpg|And the baby is here! S1e1b Baby puffball in nest.jpg|Aww, it's a little baby puffball! S1e1b Baby puffball chirping.jpg|The baby makes its first sound S1e1b Beast happy.jpg|Does the beast like it? S1e1b Beast suddenly evil again.jpg|Wait, I don't think so! S1e1b Beast licking lips.jpg|She's not loving, she's hungry! S1e1b Wander happy for a while.jpg|Happy for just a few more moments S1e1b Wander shocked.jpg|Shocked at the next. S1e1b Wander screaming on a splashscreen.jpg|''"WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"'' S1e1b Wander running on a splashscreen.jpg|''"SYLVIAAAAA!!!"'' S1e1b Beast charges for puffball.jpg|And just like Sylvia predicted, it went up in smoke! S1e1b Puffball chirping obliviously.jpg|The puffball seems not to notice S1e1b Wander shouting from a cliff.jpg|"YOU WERE RIGHT!!!" S1e1b Beast still charges for puffball.jpg|The beast heads for her baby prey! S1e1b Wander shouting from a spine field.jpg|"IT DOES WANT TO EAT US!!!" S1e1b Beast continues charging.jpg|Here comes the beast! S1e1b Wander anguished "SYLVIA!".jpg|''"SYLVIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"'' S1e1b Beast opens mouth wide.jpg|Whoa, look at those sharp teeth. S1e1b Puffball still oblivious.jpg|The puffball still doesn't notice... S1e1b Sylvia protects the puffball.jpg|"Back off!" S1e1b Sylvia shaking fist.jpg|"You thick-widded, skink!!" S1e1b Sylvia yelling to the beast.jpg|"Why don't ya pick on someone..." S1e1b Sylvia yelling to the beast 2.jpg|"...your own..." S1e1b Sylvia yelling to the beast 3.jpg|"...size?!" S1e1b Beast doesn't listen.jpg|She's not listening. S1e1b Beast opening mouth again.jpg|Oh no, here comes the mouth! S1e1b Sylvia getting scared.jpg|Guess there's nothing to do. S1e1b Sylvia and puffball mouth view.jpg|"Everything's gonna be..." S1e1b Beast front on view.jpg|Guess this is the end S1e1b Beast stops in shock.jpg|Wait, what is this? S1e1b Sylvia waiting for the worst.jpg|"All..." S1e1b Sylvia realizing nothing's happening.jpg|"...right?" S1e1b Sylvia looking up.jpg|Whoa. S1e1b Real mother appears.jpg|It's the real mother of the baby! S1e1b Mother facing beast.jpg|Let me take it from here, Zbornak! S1e1b Beast horrified.jpg|Now the beast has nowhere to go! S1e1b Mother roars at beast.jpg|MOTHER PUFFBALL ROAR! S1e1b Beast losing colors.jpg|Oh! Beast's colors down! S1e1b Beast completely black and white.jpg|Okay, I give up! Zbornak, you win! S1e1b Beast flying away in embarrassment.jpg|I don't wanna come back again! Reunion and ending S1e1b Mother and child reunited.jpg|Now that's the reunion we've been waiting for. S1e1b Sylvia at the reunion.jpg|Sylvia is happy S1e1b Sylvia gulping.jpg|One gulp... S1e1b Sylvia sighing with lump in throat.jpg|Her throat is lumpy. S1e1b Lump in Sylvia's throat noticed by Wander.jpg|"Look! A little lump of love!" S1e1b Wander pointing at Sylvia's lump.jpg|Like what Wander said earlier. S1e1b Puffball snuggling Sylvia.jpg|Puffball loves you, Sylvia! S1e1b Sylvia "Took the buck outta the bronco".jpg|"Took the buck outta the bronco." S1e1b Sylvia grabbing Wander's hat brim.jpg|Grabbing the hat S1e1b Sylvia tugs Wander's hat over him.jpg|A playful tug S1e1b Sylvia holds her arm out to Wander.jpg|Come here, Wander. S1e1b Sylvia holding Wander close.jpg|Aw, how nice! S1e1b Sylvia holds her arm out to the puffball.jpg|Group hug! S1e1b Final group shot.jpg|And so marks the happy and adorable ending for this adventure. End Credits S1e01b Animatic Wander "The baby needs to know we're helping it".jpg S1e01b Animatic Wander "Not hurting it".jpg S1e01b Animatic Wander "It needs...".jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_5.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_6.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_7.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_8.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_9.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_10.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_11.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_12.jpg Miscellaneous s1e01b Japanese title card.png|Japanese title card To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries